


Running With Wolves

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Chris Argent Feels, Chris is 18, F/M, Grad Student Papa Hale, Law Student Talia Hale, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, POV Chris Argent, Papa Hale's Name is Joseph, Past Underage Sex, Pre-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Chris knows it’s risky to be having sex with a couple of werewolves, but there’s something about Talia and Joseph that makes him feel comfortable in his own skin.





	Running With Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Ooooh. Chris/Joseph/Talia. "Some people talk about playing with fire. Chris likes to run with wolves." (Pre-Victoria?)
> 
> Nonnie! This prompt just immediately spoke to me, and my muse took it in a direction that I hope you enjoy

Some people talk about playing with fire. But Chris, well, he likes to run with wolves instead.

It just happens that doing so _is_ playing with fire for the son of an elite hunting family, of course. His mother is open-minded, more aware of the shades of grey that exist in the world, but his father would kill him if he had any idea what Chris really does on the nights he’s claiming to be at various friends’ houses.

Chris is finally a senior this year, head full of plans to get out, to go to college and make his own life, to choose his own path. It’s caused a lot of conflict at home. His little sister, Kate, has stepped in as the future protégé for the Argent clan, and Chris doesn’t like the way she’s following their dad’s vision of the supernatural world instead of their mom’s, but Katie won’t listen to him. Too headstrong and sure of herself to accept advice from anyone else, especially her reckless older brother who wants to be far away from the hunting world as soon as he’s got his diploma in hand.

That’s the deal he made with his parents when he finally confessed that hunting isn’t something that makes him happy, and he told them he isn’t going to become another great Argent hunter. He understands why it’s necessary, doesn’t mind training and learning all the different techniques for combat, but he lacks the passion that seems to drive most the hunters he’s met. He thinks he’d probably feel that way about the family business even if it was selling appliances or banking, but the fact it involves killing people makes him even more determined to stay far away from it.

His mom supported him, even taking him to some college tours in an effort to let him know his decision didn’t change the love she felt for him. To the rest of his family, he’s just a disappointment. A wasted opportunity. Argents are a centuries old hunting family, and him talking about walking away from it all without hesitation has really made things difficult with his dad. His dad married into the Argent family, after all, and took the name because of the esteem it has in their community.

He’s been crueler than usual during the family training sessions that Chris has to take part in until graduation. Using words and weapons to make sure Chris knows he’s weak and pathetic for choosing not to become a hunter. It’s not that much of a change, really, since his dad had always been irritated with him, angry that Chris was a natural for any weapon put into his hands yet followed his mother’s beliefs that supernatural creatures were often not much different than humans.

Some need put down, obviously, but many are well-adjusted and deserve a chance to live without fear of being killed by hunters who don’t follow the code. His father has a bastardized version of the code, believing that anyone supernatural deserves to die because they’re a threat even if they’ve never done anything, but that’s not the code the Argent family follows. It’s what rogue hunters do, the blood-thirsty hunters who are worse than the supernatural creatures they have to fight. Those that kill because they like to kill, not because of a code or desire to protect the world.

When Chris finally arrives at his destination, he sits in his truck for a moment and waits. He thinks he’d know if anyone happened to be following him, but he’s learned not to be too confident. He trusts himself, but he’s only eighteen, and everyone in his hunting life is suspicious and paranoid. It’s only after he’s sure that there’s no one around watching that he gets out of his truck.

His boots crunch gravel as he walks down the driveway to the small house waiting for him at the end. There are lights on, a warm glow that makes his skin tingle, and he walks a little faster the closer he gets. The door opens before he steps onto the porch, and he has to swallow as he looks at the man standing there. Joseph’s grinning at him, hair too long, shoulders too broad, muscles bathed in the glow of the indoor lights.

“Was starting to wonder if you weren’t coming,” Joseph says, voice a deep rumble that makes butterflies in Chris’ stomach start to stir. He deliberately sniffs the air, lips twisting into a sexy smirk as he looks Chris over like he’s a delicious dessert. “Guess you aren’t yet, but you soon will be.”

“Stop teasing him, Joseph.” Talia steps up beside Joseph and smiles at Chris. “It’s good to see you, Chris. Were you able to make excuses for tonight? Are you going to be able to stay?”

“Uh, yeah. I told my parents that I’m staying over with Henry, so they don’t expect me home until after school tomorrow.” Chris feels so young and fumbling around Talia and Joseph. They’re not _that_ much older than him, still at university, well, grad school, but it’s less than ten years so it’s not that bad. It’s mostly that they seem so much more mature; they’re confident and powerful in a way he hasn’t grown into yet. They’re also gorgeous and sexy and don’t care that his family are hunters who would probably kill them if they knew Chris had been fucking around with them since they met last June.

“It’s a good thing hunters don’t have a nose for lies,” Joseph says, shutting the door behind Chris when he steps into the house. “Hell, if your parents could smell you, they’d think you were hot for Henry or perpetually horny. You stink of arousal. So ready for us despite just getting here.”

“It smells so good,” Talia adds, leaning in to sniff Chris’ neck. “Don’t listen to him. It doesn’t stink at all.” She licks his skin, and he swallows again, feeling his dick starting to harden as she kisses his neck and Joseph moves up behind him.

“Don’t tell him not to listen to me, Talia. You’re just encouraging him to be bratty later.” Joseph moves his hand down Chris’ hips and then around to his ass. “You’re sure they don’t suspect at all? I don’t want you getting into trouble over us.”

“No. If they did, my dad would kill me then probably kill you two for corrupting me or some shit.” Chris licks his lips and looks over his shoulder at Joseph, tilting his head so he can look up at him. “Luckily, he’s so mad that I don’t want to be a hunter and make a name for myself that he’s ignoring me except when he’s able to punish me with training sessions.”

“Maybe it would be easier if you weren’t taking this risk,” Talia says, looking at him with concerned eyes. She touches his cheek, and Chris can’t help but lean into the touch. His family doesn’t touch. Not even his mother is affectionate like that. Talia and Joseph are always touching, scenting and hugging and just stroking skin in a way that makes Chris ache sometimes. It’s something he never knew he was missing until he finally had it.

They’re werewolves, something he’s been taught are usually blood-thirsty and evil, but they’re the smartest and nicest people he’s ever met. Talia’s in law school at the local university, and Joseph’s in grad school for some kind of sociology stuff that Chris doesn’t really understand beyond the passionate speeches he’ll give sometimes about women and sexuality and gender that usually make Talia grin happily.

They’re only here until summer, though.

Chris met them before they started their final years, running into them, literally, right after a baseball game he’d been playing with guys from school in the park. He’d been standing there gaping at them, turned on because they’re gorgeous, and they’d actually been interested enough to talk to him. He’d realized they were werewolves right off, with the way they scented the air and the feeling of danger that sort of surrounded them, but he hadn’t cared. He’d pursued them, liked to think he’d seduced them but he knows it’s probably the other way around, and now it’s been eight months of secret meetings and sex.

Talia graduates in August. Once that happens, they’re moving back home to California, to some small town in the north where her family has lived for decades in peace. Joseph’s working on a dissertation that he plans to finish after they move, not that concerned about it because he’s rich. Chris has heard about the prosperous Carrasco pack in Chile, where Joseph’s parents emigrated from when they first got married. He took the name Hale when he married Talia because there are plenty of people carrying on the Carrasco name, but Talia is intended to be alpha of the Hale pack.

It reminds him how his own father took the Argent name because of its standing and history, only Joseph’s own name has that kind of history and standing in South America, where many of his extended family still live. Pack politics aren’t so different from hunting families, but Chris isn’t stupid enough to bring that up to either his family or his lovers.

He also doesn’t bring up the fact that he’s applied to several universities in San Francisco, Oregon, and Washington because he knows Talia and Joseph are just enjoying a fling with a good-looking, eager kid before they go become adults with a family of their own. Doesn’t mean Chris isn’t interested in maybe staying a part of their lives.

They’re friends, even without the sex, and Talia’s told him about her kid brother, Peter, who is a few years younger than Chris, and her little sister, Marissa, who goes to UCLA. There’s an older brother, Greg, who is married, and her parents, who are actually the ones taking care of Laura, Talia and Joseph’s little girl while they finish school. He’s seen pictures of Laura and even talked to her over the phone. She’s a cute kid who seems too young to be away from her parents, but Talia’s told him it’s better for her to stay with the pack than to be alone here in this unknown town with both of them being so busy trying to finish their studies.

Chris remembers growing up constantly on the move, never settling in once place for long, never really understanding why his parents weren’t around much. He thinks maybe Talia’s right because that disrupted childhood he had is another reason he doesn’t want to go into the hunter business. He wants to get married one day, wants to have kids, and he doesn’t want them growing up the way he’s had to with training from the time he was six and never really being able to be a kid.

Fucking Talia and Joseph is the first rebellious thing Chris has ever done, but he has no regrets because he’s grown so much being with them. He’s more confident, even if he tends to withdraw around his dad, and he’s been able to think for himself better since he met them. He’s not in love with them or anything dumb like that. They’re just really amazing, and he likes being around them. He does love them, though. Just not in some sappy romantic way. More like the way where he wants to stay involved with their lives once their sex thing ends, wants to know their kids, and maybe even help their pack someday.

“Are we boring you, Christopher?” Joseph rubs his unshaven jaw against Chris’ neck. “You’ve become lost in your head, haven’t you?”

“Could never bore me,” he says honestly, knowing they won’t hear any lie in the beat of his heart. “Just thinking about graduation and college and finally being free of my father’s craziness.”

“You should talk to your mom about the things he’s been saying,” Talia says softly, brushing fringe off Chris’ forehead. “The community has a lot of respect for the Argent family, and your mother has done brilliantly leading your clan, but your father sounds dangerous.”

“He just rants a lot.” Chris shrugs. “I’m worried about Katie, though. She’s not old enough to know any better, and I’m trying to look out for her. Anyway, I don’t wanna talk about my family. I’ve been thinking about seeing you all day, so I’m really horny and want to fuck now.”

“You aren’t responsible for decisions that your sister or anyone else chooses to make,” Joseph tells him, leaning down to kiss him lightly. “Don’t fall into a trap of accepting guilt that’s unnecessary. It’ll just weigh you down and age you before your time.”

“Easy for you to say. You’re like the most laid-back person I’ve ever met,” Chris mutters, knowing that’s one reason Joseph balances Talia and her overachieving drive to succeed really well. Before Joseph can say anything else, Chris kisses him again and starts unbuttoning his shirt, stroking warm skin and tugging on chest hair as he gets Joseph naked.

Talia is taking his clothes off, her soft fingers brushing against his body as she strips him right there in the living room. It all blurs after that. It always does. The emotions are too much, the sensations overwhelming, the way he feels as they take him apart and rebuild him indescribable. It’s only after, when he’s lying on the floor between them, sore and sated, listening to them breathe as they sleep against him, that he thinks about Talia’s advice.

Maybe he will talk to his mother, just tell her that his father’s creeping him out more than usual lately, and maybe he’ll talk to Katie, try to get her to understand that being supernatural doesn’t mean you’re a monster. For a brief moment, he wishes that he were ruthless and uncaring, that he could just kill his father before anything bad can happen, but Chris isn’t that way. And it’s still his father, even if he’s raving like a dangerous lunatic lately.

He’s just relieved that he’s going to be able to make his escape soon, that he’s leaving the hunting life behind and focusing on finding things that make him happy. Kissing Talia’s bare shoulder, he squeezes Joseph’s hand that’s resting on his hip and smiles. Until then, he’s going to keep running with his wolves for as long as he’s able.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
